The present invention relates to an electrical printed circuit board (referred to as a printed circuit sheet hereinbelow) and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a flexible printed circuit sheet in which processes such as continuous formation of electrically conductive circuit patterns on a base sheet of the flexible printed circuit sheet, and automatic connection or soldering of electronic parts onto the electrically conductive circuit patterns by movement of the base sheet, etc. are effected in an efficient manner and with high accuracy.
With the recent trend toward miniaturization of various electronic appliances, there has been a strong demand to further simplify the structure of a printed circuit board, with a further reduction of its thickness and weight and also facilitation of the manufacturing process thereof as well as an improvement in its reliability in actual applications. Accordingly, various attempts have been made to replace the conventional rigid or stiff printed circuit board by an extremely thin flexible printed circuit sheet, but an efficient method of manufacturing such flexible printed circuit sheets fully meeting the requirements therefore has not yet been presented due to difficulties in processings thereof and the like.